Sebastian Myrcenae McRae
Sebastian Myrcenae McRae is widely regarded as the Founding Father of the Consortium, one of Earth's first official transhumans and one of it's most beloved figures. He is to the Consortium was George Washington and V.I. Lenin were to the United States and the Soviet Union, respectively. He died in SY 32 at the comparatively young age of 149. Biography Early Life Born to immigrant parents in New York in 117 BSC during the Golden Age of Sol System as Sebastian Myrcenae, he emigrated to the Soviet Union during his late teens and spent most of his early years in Leningrad and Moscow. He chose to immigrate to the Soviet Union for personal and political reasons. Life in the Soviet Union During his time in the Soviet Union, Sebastian gained Soviet citizenship and applied for a work visa with the University of Geneva, Switzerland. During that process, Sebastian became deeply interested in history and economics. University At the age of eighteen in 91 BSC, Sebastian was granted leave to enter the University of Geneva as a Soviet citizen. There, he became involved with the local chapter of the Unity Club, which had been active on many international college campuses for several decades. At the University, Sebastian formulated his most longstanding beliefs. He opposed academic elitism, deplored the money system as outdated, and advocated strongly for advances in the humanities alongside scientific and technological advancement. During this time, he adopted his personal motto of "Reason Beyond", later becoming the motto of the United Earth organisation. He came in contact with Herschel von Dehlin, also a student at the University and the heir to the wealthy von Dehlin magnate family. The two joined forces, reorganized the Unity Club and created the United Earth organisation. He fully supported Herschel's decision to embrace his mantle as the CEO of Asteroidal Industries, Incorporated though Sebastian himself declined to take an active corporate role despite his friend's entreatment. Marriage At the age of 21 in 88 BSC, Sebastian graduated from the University with a Bachelors in International Studies and married Sylvia Meier McRae, a Swiss citizen. In contrast to social norms, Sebastian changed his last name to hers. From this point until his death, Sebastian would have little contact with his birth family. He and his wife spent several weeks in Moscow on honeymoon. She gives him his nickname Ray. They learn that he is infertile. United Earth: The Early Years For the next four decades, Sebastian made a career as an author, lecturer, and patron of arts together with his friend Herschel. He achieved a moderate amount of success and traveled widely, using a small flat in Moscow as a home base. His wife was his steadfast companion, never leaving his side. He volunteers as a test subject for Asteroidal Industries' Research and Development division, and receives several cybernetic implants and anti-aging hormones. A full backup map is made of his conscious brain and stored on computer servers in SY 61. Prominence In 50 BSC, the global economy begins it's first shudder and Sebastian begins his long work of economic planning that would consume him for the rest of his life. In 49 BSC, Ganymede, Freitaika, Dosijing, and Kamijing gain independence from Asteroidal Industries, Inc. much to Herschel's chagrin. Sebastian takes something of a more cautious libertarian approach to the issue, recognizing the right of space faring peoples to self-determination while still staunchly supporting the prosperity and safety of Earth. Over the next decade until the formation of the Confederacy, Sebastian's readership slowly rises as he becomes an internationally renowned thinker and academic. He becomes officially employed by the von Dehlin family's Asteroidal Industries, Inc. as a lead consultant. With the rise of mineral bonds over the next two decades, Ray's wealth increases substantially. He became a guest lecturer at the University of Geneva and devoted much of his time to the creation of what would later become the Zero Day Accords. World Stage In 20 BSC, Mineral Bonds finally become Earth's strongest single currency, outpacing both international currencies, the American dollar and the Chinese yen. Rae is eighty nine years old and never more passionate. Legacy Ray is responsible for coining the term Deco-Futurism to describe the art of the Consortium and is the most prominent singular influence on the Consortium's culture and aesthetic. He is most beloved for explaining and pitching the Consortium to the common person of Earth and boosting public morale in one of Earth's darkest times. He gave a vision of a bright, united future when many did not think such a thing possible. Category:Characters Category:Foundation Period